El Comienzo de Una Aventura Extraordinaria
by Luis Carlos
Summary: La historia de mi vida no es precisamente un cuento de rosas, ya que a pesar de que he tenido una buena vida en algunos aspectos y que he hecho grandes cosas, también tengo mis grandes problemas y defectos de carácter y personalidad y en varias ocasiones siento que me he quedado atrapado en la misma rutina de siempre... hasta ahora. homenaje a las Crónicas de Mysterion.


**EL COMIENZO DE UNA AVENTURA EXTRAORDINARIA**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les traigo un fic MUY especial ¿Y saben porque este es un fic especial? Pues porque hoy se cumple un aniversario desde que terminé LAS CRÓNICAS DE MYSTERION :D (Se lanzan juegos artificiales al cielo que forma un #1 XD) Así que por eso voy hacer un fic relacionado con él, solo que… bueno, a riesgo de que esto suene muy egocéntrico de mi parte o muy arrogante, este fic será contado desde mi perspectiva, la de mi personaje mejor dicho y no es por tener delirios de grandeza o ese tipo de cosas, sino porque aún deje cabos sueltos con el tema relacionado a mis viajes de universo paralelo a universo y de paralelo y de donde proviene mi personaje y aun haciendo un "resumen" en mi otro fic de EXPLICANDO MI PRESENCIA Y MIS ORIGENES no expliqué algunas cosas y eso que ese supuesto "resumen" fue MUY grande, así que este fic será MUCHO más pequeño y explícito en varios sentidos sobre los temas que dije ahí e irá más al grano y como obviamente aún no puedo hacer mis propias Crónicas como lo dije en mi fic de ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Por eso hago este One-Shot para atar por lo menos uno de esos cabos sueltos ;D y también obviamente voy hacer mención de los chicos de South Park; así que comencemos con esto. South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes que me inventé son de mi propiedad.**

Me encontraba dormido boca abajo en mi cama usando como siempre una almohada para cubrirme la cara en caso de que los rayos del sol atravesaran las cortinas y que pudieran despertarme, ayer había tenido otro día como cualquier otro, oh sea dar una vuelta alrededor de este pueblucho para ver si por casualidad ocurría alguna que otra novedad, cosa que desde hace rato no pasa tomando en cuenta que esto es South Park y también había dado una vuelta por el mundo entero para ver si encontraba algo también que fuera más o menos interesante, pero desgraciadamente no fue así y había regresado a mi casa un "poco" decepcionado para hacer algo que me gusta mucho y que siempre me gustará y es por supuesto dormir como todo flojo que soy.

Pero ya siendo como las diez de la mañana, decidí levantarme y luego de estirarme como un gato y tronarme un poco los huesos del cuerpo me paré de la cama y luego de abrir las cortinas saqué la cabeza por la ventana para respirar el frio aire del pueblo, el día en el que el aire de aquí se vuelva más caluroso, será el día en el que los cerdos vuelen y… un momento, ¿eso que vuela por halla a los lejos son cerditos con alitas? ¿Oh solo se trata de mi imaginación? Ah como sea.

Luego baje hasta la cocina para prepararme un milo y unos cuantos pan de bonos como desayuno y al tenerlos listos fui hasta la sala para ver televisión y mientras la miraba, al mismo tiempo también miraba mi computadora portátil para ver sin encontraba alguna novedad… pero al igual que ayer no hay nada fuera de lo común y yo solté un suspiro de fastidio y aburrimiento.

Como las cosas se han vuelto BIEN aburridas en estos últimos 4 años, desde que mis amigos y yo derrotamos a ese hijo de puta monstruo Cthullu cuando llegó por tercera vez a la Tierra y salvamos al mundo, siento que me he quedado atrapado en la misma rutina día tras día tras día y así sucesivamente sin tener nuevos desafíos y…

Un segundo, ¿Se me olvido presentarme? Creo que sí, entonces les diré quién soy yo, mi nombre es Luis Carlos Alarcón, soy colombiano, pero vivo en un pequeño y MUY extraño pueblo montañés llamado South Park que se encuentra en el estado Colorado de Estados Unidos y tengo a mi disposición el aparente infinito poder de la imaginación con el cual ayude a Kenny, quiero decir, a Mysterion y a los demás muchachos a detener al pedazo de anormal de Cthullu hace 4 años tal y como lo había dicho antes.

Pero eso no explica el por qué me encuentro así de energúmeno en estos momento, así que voy a continuar. Al principio era lo que se podría considerar un humano "normal" ya que mi mentalidad está muy lejos de ser precisamente lo más "normal" en este mundo, y vivía con mis padres y mis abuelos en mi hermoso país natal; pero un día yo le salvé la vida a la una chica, que resultó ser la hija de un brujo y este en agradecimiento me dijo que me cumpliría un deseo.

A pesar de que soy alguien muy fantasioso y que debes en cuando me gustaría salirme de la realidad, al principio pensé que solamente me quería tomar el pelo, pero decidí seguirle el juego y le pedí que me diera el poder de que todo lo que yo me imaginaba se hiciera realidad cuando yo quisiera y para mi ENORME sorpresa me cumplió mi deseo y desde ese entonces había tenido la habilidad de que todo, bueno casi todo lo que yo me imaginara se hiciera realidad ¡Era como un sueño hecho realidad! Aunque al principio no tenía un control total sobre esas habilidades y al principio solo podía hacer cosas básicas y no demasiado sobre naturales, como por ejemplo volar por el aire, ser un poco más fuerte y resistente que una persona cualquiera y tener unas cuantas habilidades mentales y tener cierto control de la materia ya sea de mi cuerpo físico o de las cosas.

Sin embargo poco tiempo después de eso ocurrió algo que marcaría mi vida para siempre, algo que aún a estas alturas me resulta muy difícil de hablar y ese algo fue… que mataron a mi abuelito, mejor dicho ¡LO USARON COMO UN SACRIFICIO HUMANO! ¡Y TODO POR CULPA DE UNOS MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA QUE FORMABAN PARTE DE DEL CULTO QUE ADORABA A CTHULLU!

Eso me afectó mucho a mí y a todos los que fuimos sus familiares, especialmente a mi abuelita, yo quería tanto a mi abuelito como si fuera otro padre para mí y que haya muerto de esa forma tan horrible… ¡MALDITA SEA! Y lo peor era que yo aun teniendo mis poderes imaginarios en aumento, no tengo la habilidad de curar a los heridos y mucho menos revivir a los muertos ¡¿DE QUE MIERDA ENTONCES ME SERVÍA TENER ESTOS PODERES SI NO LOS PUEDO USAR PARA AYUDAR A LOS POCAS PERSONAS CERCANAS A MÍ?! ¡Y lo más probable es que nunca volvería a ver a mi abuelito! **(NA: en realidad mi abuelito se murió hace casi 6 años por un paro respiratorio DX).**

Pero eso no se iba a quedar así ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Tal vez no tenga el poder de revivir a los muertos, pero tenía las habilidades necesarias para tratar de buscar a los responsables de su muerte y literalmente sería capaz de mover montañas para encontrarlos, así que me había encaminado en la búsqueda de encontrar a los responsables de su muerte y hacerlos pagar con mis propias manos.

Mi búsqueda me llevó más haya de mi hermoso país de origen, y las pistas que conseguía me llevaron al norte, pasando por Panamá y pasando por México hasta llegar a Estados Unidos, que suerte que mientras más avanzaba mi búsqueda mi habilidades también aumentaban volviéndome más poderoso, incluyendo mis poderes mentales, ya que sin estos, no hubiera entendido ni J de inglés.

¿Cómo mis poderes aumentaban? Pues al principio se me hacía muy difícil ya que como mis poderes imaginarios provenían de mi mente, tenía que ejercitarla para volverme más poderoso, ese era el problema porque yo… bueno, soy un flojo de primera clase y si muy pocas veces me ejercitaba físicamente, tampoco lo haría mentalmente. ¿Entonces como lograba volverme más poderoso? Pues descubrí unos truquitos que me resultaron muy útiles y con los cuales no tenía que ejercitar precisamente mi mente de forma estricta, uno de esos trucos era que yo siempre he sido muy bueno en pensar en cosas MUY sub-realistas que no tengan nada que ver con realidad y también siempre he sido muy bueno en resolver ciertos asuntos algo complicados como rompecabezas y algunos tipos de juegos mentales lo que me hacía ejercitar mi mente volviéndome más fuerte y desarrollando otras habilidades y esto también se debe a otro truco que se trataba de que a mí desde siempre me han gustado las películas, series de televisión y videojuegos y gracias a que aprendo de esas tres cosas he aprendido varias de las habilidades que poseo y progresivamente me había vuelto más poderoso.

Pero aún con esos aumentos de poder, cada vez se me estaba volviendo más y más difícil encontrar pistas y rastros de ese maldito culto, como USA es mucho más grande que Colombia, Panamá y México, era demasiado terreno que cubrir y en varias ocasiones me metía en callejones sin salida.

Hasta que un día una pista me había llevado hasta el pequeño y BIEN raro pueblo de South Park, cuando estaba en otras ciudades o pueblos debes en cuando escuchaba historias de las cosas que debes en cuando pasaban aquí, pero siempre pensaba que eran solamente puras tonterías y exageraciones de las demás personas.

Al llegar aquí buscaba por sus alrededores algún otro indicio sobre el culto de Cthullu, pero no encontraba nada y estaba a punto de darme por vencido, hasta que descubrí algo que me llamó un poco la atención y eso era que aquí había un pequeño grupo de súper héroes llamado **LA LIGA** **EXTREMA DE HÉROES** que luchaba contra el crimen.

Aunque yo siempre había soñado con la idea de ser un súper héroe cuando era un niño, a esas alturas se me hacía algo medio infantil a pesar de tener habilidades sobre humanas y había decidido no prestarles mucha atención y seguir con mi búsqueda, hasta que me llevé una GRAN sorpresa que resultó ser que ellos también estaban investigando sobre el culto de Cthullu ¡Justo lo que yo estaba haciendo! Especialmente su líder, obviamente Kenny, quién era el más interesado ya que quería averiguar sobre su maldición y de su inmortalidad y todos ellos querían evitar que ese monstruo con cara de calamar volviera al mundo como lo hizo la primera vez hace tantos años

Cuando saber eso me había puesto a pensar seriamente si ayudarlos o no, especialmente porque el culto de Cthullu bajo un engaño había logrado convencer al villano del pueblo, el Profesor Caos, oh sea Butters, de que los ayudara con sus maléficos planes junto con su grupo de villanos **EL EQUIPO** **DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN** que en varias ocasiones se habían enfrentado a los héroes.

Al principio no los había ayudado y solamente me había limitado a observarlos durante unos meses ¿Por qué? Por unas cuantas razones.

La primera es por la flojera, así es mi ENORME pereza me impidió ayudarlos enseguida y querer relacionarme de alguna manera con ellos ya que yo soy algo medio asocial y solamente me limitaba a observarlos cuando peleaban entre sí ya que me resultaba muy divertido, por más malicioso que esto sonara y también esperaba que ellos encontraran la base del culto antes que yo para así darles su merecido.

Pero esa no fue la razón por la cual no los ayude enseguida sino porque… esto tal vez me haga quedar medio cobarde, pero era por preocupación y miedo ¿Cuál preocupación y miedo debería de tener alguien como yo con el casi infinito poder de la imaginación a su disposición? Ese era el problema, hasta esos momentos NUNCA antes había usado al máximo la capacidad de mis poderes, aunque ya era más fuerte, resistente, y rápido que una persona cualquiera, no sabía cuáles eran los límites de mis habilidades, ya que la primera vez que traté de usar el 100% de mis habilidades fue en algún momento antes de llegar al pueblo y aún sin haber siquiera llegado a la mitad de mi capacidad, me cansé demasiado, jamás me había cansado de esa manera, es más casi me había muerto del agotamiento y me dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza ya que como dije antes, de mi mente es de donde provienen mis poderes y mientras más cansada este mi mente, menos poderoso era.

Y sí, sabía muy bien no había necesidad de tener que usar todo mi poder para enfrentarme al equipo de Butters hasta esos momentos, pero ellos tenían un has bajo la manga que me hubieran puesto en muchos problemas y ese has era el Necronomicón, un libro maldito que los ocultistas usarían para traer al Cthullu al mundo y que tenía muchos conjuros y maleficios y eso era algo que me preocupaba mucho, ya que como mis poderes físicos y mentales tienen una relación parcial con la magia a causa del deseo que me concedió ese brujo, si hubiera interferido enseguida ellos me habrían lanzado alguna especie de maldición o hechizo para suprimir o en el peor de los casos, quitarme mis poderes ¡ESO HUBIERA SIDO OTRA TRAGEDIA PARA MÍ! ya que yo valoro mucho estas habilidades y no las daría por nada del mundo, por más egoísta que eso suene.

Pero hubo un punto en el que las cosas se estaban subiendo de tono y fue cuando Kenny estaba empezando a desarrollar grandes poderes debido a su maldición y para contrarrestar eso Butters decidió crearse una súper armadura. Eso era algo que me preocupaba ya que una cosa es pelear contra un grupo de villanos que no tienen poderes sobrenaturales, excepto por algunos de sus miembros, y otra cosa es enfrentarse a seres súper poderosos y cuando Butters se construyó su súper armadura me vi en la forzosa necesidad de interferir y ayudar a Kenny y a los muchachos a enfrentarlo.

Claro, al principio ellos no me tenían ninguna confianza porque para ellos era un recién llegado que se les presentó de golpe para ofrecerles una mano, pero cuando les expliqué mis motivos, sobre lo de mi abuelito… medio me aceptaron y me lleve mejor con algunos que con otros y desde ese momento formé mi alter-ego de: **EL MAESTRO DE LA IMAGINACIÓN.**

Y mi ayuda sucedió en el momento más oportuno, ya que una vez que Kenny uso todos su poderes malditos volviéndose el Ángel de la Muerte peleo contra Butters, que usaba su súper armadura de Iron-Caos, se enfrentaron de una manera espectacular, me gustó mucho el combate que tuvieron, hasta que Butters empezó a tener la ventaja y estuvo a punto de matar, de nuevo, a Kenny y hay es dónde tuve que plantarle cara.

No pude negar que una parte de mí tenía cierta preocupación de que pudiera terminar mortalmente herido e incluso muerto, pero otra parte de mí estaba muy emocionada ya que por primera vez había usado al 100% de todo mi poder, en ese momento al usarlo ya tenía la fuerza física como para levantar una montaña con una sola mano, convertir mis extremidades en armas y destruir una ciudad con un solo ataque de energía, cosa que nunca antes había me atreví hacer por miedo a morir del cansancio como dije anteriormente; pero vaya que me divertí mucho cuando pelee contra Butters ya que lo estaba dando todo y usando todas la habilidades que poseía en esos momentos.

Aunque la emoción no me duro demasiado tiempo, ya que luego de unos momentos de pelear de forma tremenda, mi mente se estaba cansando y naturalmente mi cuerpo físico también y literalmente estaba botando el chupo, en mí país esta frase significa que ya estaba sumamente agotado y ya no podía aguantarle más el paso a Butters, de hecho él estuvo a punto de matarme, pero yo logré hacerlo recapacitar dándose cuenta de la trampa que le pusieron los líderes del culto de Cthullu salvándome a duras penas y pensé que con eso ya todo se resolvería y que todo terminaría rápidamente.

Pero todo se fue directo a la mierda cuando los líderes del culto le invirtieron la mente y su personalidad maligna llamada Caos tomó el control de su cuerpo y siguió causando desgracias y peor cuando le hizo a su primo mayor, Jack, otra súper armadura como la que se hizo a sí mismo llamándose a sí mismo Steel Gladiador.

No obstante a pesar de mi preocupación inicial por la posibilidad de tener a dos oponentes así de súper poderosos, la parte de mí que se había emocionado cuando pelee contra Iron-Caos siguió muy latente ya que así podría divertirme más al tener a otro poderoso oponente y también me divertí mucho cuando pelee contra él y contra Jack en más de una ocasión, con la ayuda de Kenny por supuesto.

Pero al parecer no tuve mucho cuidado al desear tener más oponentes poderosos contra quienes pelear, ya que poco tiempo después tuve que enfrentarme contra ese puto robot dinosaurio gigante… como es que se llamaba… ¡Ya recuerdo! Mecha-Streisand, mejor conocida como Bárbara Streisand, al principio Kenny y yo peleamos contra ella, pero cuando lo capturaron, durante un momento solamente quedé yo para enfrentarme a ella, a Iron-Caos y a Steel Gladiador y por supuesto no podía enfrentarme a los tres al mismo tiempo así que con el rabo entre las patas, no tuve más opción que abandonar esa lucha.

Aunque la fortuna me sonrió casi enseguida, ya que descubrí una forma de no tener límites en mi poder y esa forma fue imaginarme a mí mismo no tener límites tanto en mis poderes físicos, mentales y mágicos, por más simple que sonará esto, fue suficiente para que así en verdad tuviera el infinito e ilimitado poder de la imaginación a mi disposición y pudiera usar el 100% de mi poder todo el tiempo que yo quisiera sin ninguna restricción.

Y a buena hora, ya que no paso demasiado tiempo antes de que me volviera a enfrentar a la puta robótica de Mecha-Streisand, solo que esta vez con la ayuda de Frambuesa, quiero decir Mint Berry Crunch y aún con mi ya infinito poder, me costó una gran hernia lograr derrotarla, pero me resulto muy divertido.

Luego llego el momento más crucial de todos y es cuando Kenny, Jack, Mint Berry Crunch y yo tuvimos que unir fuerzas para pelear contra Cthullu, el destino del mundo y tal vez del universo dependía de esa pelea y él último en unirse a nosotros fue Butters, que logró derrotar a su personalidad maligna y recuperar el control de su cuerpo; pero aún los 5 uniendo fuerzas no podíamos ganarle a ese maldito monstruo y ya se nos estaba acabando las opciones y las ideas.

Hasta que a Kenny se le ocurrió la idea de que Butters debería de ser el que desterrara a Cthullu del mundo leyendo un conjuro del Necronomicón frente al portal que lo trajo a este mundo, eso se fue algo MUY irónico, ya que el joven que quería causar el caos y la destrucción en todo el mundo, había sido elegido por el destino para salvar a todo el planeta y a sus habitantes.

Pero a un precio muy alto, ya que cuando leyó ese conjuro, Cthullu lo atacó dejándolo mortalmente herido, en sus últimos momentos de vida estábamos Kenny, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Craig, Thomas, Tammy, Bradley, Frambuesa, Jack y sus hermanitos y yo. Butters usó su último aliento para disculparse por todas las desgracias que había causado y murió en los brazos de Kenny, que junto con el resto enseguida había llorado a caudales por su muerte, los únicos que no estábamos tan afectados era Craig, con esa aptitud que tiene era de esperarse y yo, pero aunque Butters y yo nunca fuimos más cercanos, me sentí mal ya que su muerte… me recordaba a la de mi abuelito, especialmente cuando hicieron su funeral, pero al menos pude vengar su muerte ya que se disolvió por completo el culto de Cthullu.

Sé que he contado muchas cosas hasta este momento pero eso no explica la aptitud tan pésima que tengo en estos momentos así que iré al grano. Desde que sucedió todo eso han pasado 4 años como lo había dicho desde el principio, mis amigos ya había comenzado a hacer sus vidas en la universidad, pero yo… de nuevo el pecado de la flojera me dominaba por completo, así que tome el camino más fácil e hice una "pequeña" trampa que consistió en usar mis poderes imaginarios para ya tener un diploma y registros de graduado en literatura, ya que decidí volverme un escritor y el primer libro que hice se trató de nada más y nada menos de **LAS CRÓNICAS DE MYSTERION** en el cual mostraba todas las aventuras que todos mis amigos tuvieron con todo lo relacionado con el culto de Cthullu, Butters y su equipo de villanos y fue un éxito monumental.

Ante semejante cosa Kenny y los demás se habían molestado "un poco" ya que hice esa lisura sin haberles pedido permiso de ninguna clase, pero yo fui precavido y les cambie los nombres a los personajes para que así nadie nos descubriera y ese éxito me hizo algo famoso a nivel mundial.

Pero entonces ¿Por qué el hombre que aparentemente lo tiene todo, éxito, amigos y el ilimitado poder de la imaginación a su disposición, esta tan cascarrabias en estos momentos? Bueno, eso es un problema muy serio y es que… ¡Es que literalmente me he estado muriendo de aburrimiento en todos estos 4 años!

¿Qué es lo que trato de decir? Verán aunque me gustan las cosas simples, también necesito de grandes emociones y esas grandes emociones las obtuve cuando pelee contra Iron-Caos, Steel Gladiador, Mecha Streisand y Cthullu e incluso una vez pelee contra Kenny, pero desde entonces no he tenido nuevos desafíos, ya que no han aparecido nuevos enemigos súper poderosos a los que enfrentarme que era lo que más me divertía en esos tiempos y nunca pensé decir esto y espero no arrepentirme pero… ¡Extraño tener enemigos contra los que pelear!

Esa gran falta de emoción me ha estado carcomiendo poco a poco y he estado estancado en la misma rutina de todos los días, que se trata dar una vuelta alrededor del mundo pateándoles el culo solamente a criminales comunes y corrientes que no representan un gran desafío; cielos ¡¿Cuánto más podré seguir soportando esto?!

Y sí, viviendo en South Park debes en cuando tengo que lidiar con alguna que otra rareza, pero no es algo que me resulte un gran desafío ni a mí, ni a mis amigos, especialmente a ellos que han lidiado con esa clase de problemas desde siempre.

En varias ocasiones yo voy por ahí para tratar de mejorar mis poderes y de querer aprender unas cuantas nuevas habilidades para así tratar de llenar ese vacío en mi vida, ya que en estos 4 años me he vuelto bastante más poderoso de lo que era al principio, Frambuesa también se ha vuelto más poderoso gracias a sus viajes por todo el universo ayudando a los extraterrestres, mientras que Kenny por otra parte… sí se ha vuelto un poco más poderoso, pero no del mismo modo que nosotros dos.

¿Entonces qué es lo que debo de hacer? ¿Cómo le puedo dar un giro a mi vida y volver a divertirme como en los viejos tiempos y sentir de nuevo la emoción de un verdadero combate?

-Oh Dios… esto es tan frustrante…- me dije a mí mismo inclinándome asía atrás y pasándome una mano por la cara y el cabello- y lo peor es que no se me ocurre nada para escribir un nuevo libro…- me dije a mí decepcionado un poco ya que no he tenido nuevo material en el que basarme para hacer nuevos libros.

_**-"Ahora volvemos con: UNIVERSO DESCONOCIDO"- **_escuché la voz de alguien del televisor ya que estaba viendo el canal de National Geographic_**- "En esta ocasión hablaremos de los universos paralelos también conocidos como dimensiones alternas"- **_siguió diciendo la voz del narrador.

-¿Universos paralelos?- me pregunté a mí mismo con cierto interés, ya que una vez vi una película llamada El Único protagonizada por Jet li en la que decía que existen varios universos paralelos o dimensiones alternas que están relacionados entre sí y que algunos pueden ser exactamente iguales a otros o ser totalmente diferentes uno del otro. Ummm… creo que eso también lo dijeron en una película de DC Comics llamada: Crisis en las Dos Tierras o algo así.

Seguí viendo ese documental en el que explicaba que si la teoría de los Multi-Universos era cierta, podrían existir Tierras paralelas como la nuestra, pero que mientras que algunas de ellas podrían ser iguales a esta, otras Tierras podrían ser totalmente diferentes a esta, con hechos históricos y naturales totalmente diferentes a los que todos los habitantes de este mundo han tenido y que incluso las leyes de la física podrían ser totalmente diferentes.

Eso era algo que me asombró un poco, ya que hasta para alguien como yo le resultaría muy difícil imaginarse una Tierra totalmente opuesta a esta, sería un mundo de locos, ese pensamiento me hizo reír. Pero luego ese documental dijo algo que me asombró mucho más que antes y eso fue…

_**-"… y aunque no tengamos ninguna prueba, es posible que todas las cosas que para nosotros solamente es ciencia ficción y fantasía, en algún universo paralelo todo eso sea realidad y que las cosas que para nosotros serían algo totalmente sub-realista en nuestra Tierra, en una Tierra paralela sea algo totalmente factible y que ya haya ocurrido".**_

-Las cosas que en este mundo solamente pertenecen a la fantasía, ciencia ficción, cuentos, películas, series de televisión, videojuegos y comics, podrían ser totalmente posibles y ciertas en las Tierras paralelas…- me dije a mí mismo y luego sonreí de oreja a oreja, cosa que puedo hacer literalmente con mis poderes imaginarios- ¡ESO ES, YA SÉ COMO VOLVER A DIVERTIRME A LO GRANDE Y TENER NUEVAS EMOCIONES!- exclamé de forma triunfal al mismo tiempo que me ponía de pie bruscamente y con los brazos extendidos.

Era tan simple y tan magnífico, lo único que tenía que hacer era viajar a por los universos paralelos en busca de aventuras, ya que si lo que pasa en las películas, series de televisión, videojuegos y comics que hay en este mundo, son reales en otras dimensiones alternas… ¡Va haber una increíble cantidad de formas en las que pueda divertirme! Ya sea enfrentándome a nuevos y poderosos enemigos y conociendo también a los súper héroes que yo tanto admiraba de niño y ayudarles de alguna manera y teniendo grandes aventuras o solamente querer divertirme un poco ¡Este documental fue una bendición para mí!

Bueno, está bien que en esta Tierra debes en cuando suceden algunas cosas bien locas y fuera de toda lógica, especialmente si está relacionada con el pueblo de South Park, ¡Pero no joda! Ya he dicho como un millón de veces que las cosas se han vuelto monótonas y aburridas.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar la forma de como viajar de universo paralelo a universo paralelo, ¿pero cómo? Ese documental dijo que se podría viajar a los universos paralelos a través de Portales de Gusano, es algo medio complicado de entender, pero creo que puedo crearlos para así viajar a una Tierra alterna a otra.

Me tomó unos meses lograr tener esa habilidad, pero finalmente lo logré, desarrolle un agujero de gusano, pero no lo usé enseguida ya que tenía que hacer algo primero.

Ese algo era patrullar por el pueblo para ver si no había algo fuera de lo "normal", eso era algo que con el tiempo me ha resultado tan aburrido y fastidioso, a diferencia de Kenny que me estaba acompañando en estos momentos a patrullar, pero eso estaba a punto de terminar, al menos para mí.

Y luego de moler a golpes a unos ladrones, era el momento de la verdad.

-Ah…- solté un suspiro de tristeza y fastidio por hacer lo mismo de siempre.

-¿Te pasa algo Luis?- me preguntó él mientras nos parábamos encima de un edificio.

-Es que… no sé si pueda seguir con esto…- le dije mientras me quitaba mi casco.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- me preguntó sin entender.

-Lo que quiero decir… es que me estoy aburriendo de ser un héroe- le dije, tal vez lo que yo más deseo es poder enfrentarme a enemigos bien poderosos, pero en este momento, tengo que dedicar tiempo para mí mismo y para divertirme.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- me preguntó asombrado y yo de nuevo solté un suspiro.

-Lo que digo… es que al principio me resultaba muy divertido y emocionante todo esto de ser un héroe y ayudar a las personas, especialmente cuando tú y yo peleamos entre nosotros y contra Iron-Caos, su primo, Mecha Streisand y el monstruo Cthullu… pero en estos últimos tiempos deteniendo a criminales cualquiera y sin enfrentarme a enemigos a mi altura… siento que literalmente me estoy muriendo del aburrimiento- le conté todas las frustraciones que me han estado carcomiendo durante todo este tiempo.

Kenny no se había puesto para nada feliz por eso y me preguntó que si dejaría de ser un héroe y le dije que solamente me iba a tomar un tiempo para despejar mi mente hasta que recupere las ganas de volver a patear culos, especialmente si se trata de alguien bien poderoso de alguna Tierra paralela.

Él me preguntó que iba hacer entonces si yo ya no quería ser un héroe por el momento y yo le dije que voy a viajar por los universos paralelos en busca de diversión, ya que primero quiero divertirme un poco antes de buscar enemigos poderoso con quienes pelear; él no entendió eso de los Multi-Universos pero le dije que ya lo entendería algún día y luego cree el Portal del Gusano que es de color púrpura.

-Supongo que este es el adiós Luis- me dijo un poco triste.

-Oh vamos, no te pongas así cabeza de chorlito, debes en cuando volveré por aquí para ver cómo andan las cosas- le dije sonriendo.

-Suponiendo que el mundo no haya sido destruido por alguna puta robótica o por algún señor oscuro con cara de pulpo- me dijo de forma bromista refiriéndose a Mecha-Streisand y a Cthullu y yo reír un poco.

-Y si algo parecido a eso pasara, yo haría mi gran entrada para echarte una mano y al resto de los héroes- le dije bromista también- adiós Kenny y saluda a Lexus y a los demás de mi parte y diles a done fui- le dije al mismo tiempo que me metía al portal.

-Adiós Luis y que tengas suerte a dónde quiera que vallas- fue lo último que escuché de él antes de estar totalmente dentro del portal.

No sé a donde vaya ahora, no sé qué me espera del otro lado del portal, no sé si haya enemigos poderosos a los mundos a los que vaya, no sé si pueda lograr divertirme de varias maneras, no sé si ya existen contrapartes mías que también sean Maestros de la Imaginación, no sé si algún día volveré ver a Kenny y a los demás muchachos y prácticamente di un paso ciego, pero tengo el presentimiento de que este es…

**EL COMIENZO DE UNA AVENTURA EXTRAORDINARIA.**

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado este fic en honor al aniversario de las Crónicas de Mysterion, en el que si hago un verdadero resumen y ato unos cabos sueltos a diferencia de mi otro fic de EXPLICANDO MI PRESENCIA Y MIS ORÍGENES.**

**Pero otra razón por la que hice este fic fue por un review que recibí no hace mucho, que me criticaba fuertemente de que mi personaje es aburrido y supuestamente "perfecto" y que soy el supuestamente el centro de atención de mis fics, eso es TOTALMENTE FALSO, como mostré aquí mi personajes ESTA BIEN LEJOS de ser perfecto, ya que yo obviamente tengo mis fallas de carácter, de personalidad, mis debilidades, mis temores, mis grandes defectos y que estoy bien lejos de ser el centro de atención, ya que yo obviamente no soy el personaje principal de mis historias, solamente les hecho una mano a los chicos cuando las cosas se ponen un poco complicadas como lo había dicho anteriormente.**

**Así que a cualquier persona que piense que tengo grande delirios de grandeza y que crea que me considero supuestamente "perfecto", aquí les muestro como soy realmente (Excepto por los poderes obviamente XD) con todas las fallas y errores que poseo, después de todo, nadie es perfecto y mucho menos yo y lo de sentirme atrapado en la misma rutina de siempre… eso me ha pasado varias veces en la vida y es por eso que conseguí un empleo, para así darle un giro a mi vida y tener nuevas experiencias. Así que sin más me despido y muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews en las Crónicas de Mysterion y en todas mis demás historias :D.**


End file.
